make me scream
by snapplejack
Summary: Brief smut scene between Sasuke and Sakura. —sasuke&sakura. un-edited.


**disclaimer: **psh. let me fantasise.  
**honourable mentions/dedication: **to my loud, thick-headed friend; Montii.

**a/n: **grab a fucking jar of jelly, eat it, and read the shit out of this fic.

* * *

.

.

.

_make me scream._

.

.

.

A sharp, pleasurable hiss escaped Sasuke. His body writhed, kicked and nudged as an overwhelming sensation of sheer pleasure washed over him. He trembled, feeling the need for a release from the painful, yet ever so gratifying, urge pulsating through him, stinging him like a thousand shots of piercing needles.

But still, the pink-haired woman sitting atop him, rubbing her juices over his fully-erect, and throbbing member, carefully placing his manhood at the entrance of her wet folds.

He gripped the metal bars of the bed's baby-pink headboard tightly, as one thought thrummed through his frazzled mind—release.

Sakura grinned deviously down at him, and the beads of sweat that seemed to stick to Sasuke's dripping brows and forehead slithered down his sticky flesh. He had never seen Sakura in such a way, and it only made his pulsing manhood throb more.

A long, stifled groan escaped him, coming out more as a hiss as his teeth grit from the pleasure.

His dark, cold eyes rolled back as a tremor of risqué rapture blared through his muscular body. Sakura continued her slow, delectation of menstruations and grinds down upon him, and Sasuke had never felt so vulnerable.

He wanted to reach up and yank her down, pulling _her _beneath _him_ before thrusting deep into her soaking wet core mercilessly.

The thought sent sparks of intensity zipping through him, and suddenly, his deep, dark eyes, that hold so much mystery, swirled into a form of bright red, dotted carefully with three black buds. The ecstasy filling his body had caused his sharingan to activate.

Sakura smirked triumphantly, and Sasuke hastily glanced away, slamming his eyes shut in an attempt to control his powerful gift. The medical nin leant down, gliding her hands slowly up his chest, hungrily taking in his moans with a winning grin. She used her delicate, slender fingers to swiftly draw patterns with her nails over his lean, jaw-dropping abs.

"_Fuck_—" he barked with restraint, trying to keep his noise to a minimum, well aware of the fact the two were in a love hotel.

The fragrant smell of his and Sakura's sexual antics filled his nose, suddenly combining into a collision with the rooms cinnamon-scented candles, roses, and dark chocolate.

It was intoxicating.

All of sudden, Sakura regained her speed, and Sasuke yelled out in pleasure, causing his pink-haired team mate to smile sadistically.

"Sasuke-_ku~n_." She moaned, drawling the honorific out, throwing her head back. Her pink strands of long, soft hair flew back, gleaming with a stream of sweat. Her brows furrowed and her jaw fell and saliva dribbled down the edges of her mouth, but no care was shown.

Sasuke's strong hands plunged for her writhing waist—he gripped her flesh tightly, digging his nails into her skin as gratifying grunts filled the room, and heavy, wet slaps of flesh slamming together at an unbeatable speed overflowed throughout the large room. He decided to use the new-found grip to boost their activities, hoisting her small, trembling body up more before slamming her back down again.

The new movements caused Sakura to scream out, completely without care for the other couples in the building.

She collapsed down onto his body—sticky with sweat and bodily juices. Her red, manicured fingernails dug into his skin, but Sasuke was far too immersed in the actions to care. He merely grit his teeth in response and let out a deep, throaty rasp.

"_Sakura—fuck!_" he choked out, nearing his release.

"I-I'm-! _Ah...! Hngh...ah! S-Sasuke-ku—_"

With a burst of strength, Sasuke flipped Sakura over, switching to the missionary position. Sakura seemed rather taken aback by his exhilarating force, but quickly brushed it off to wrap her arms tightly around his neck.

"Sasuke~!" she whimpered out, her head flying backwards, hitting the pillow behind her comfortably as a wave of utter bliss shot through her entire body. Sasuke soon followed, gripping her tiny body closer to his as his thick, white juices shot into her, filling her to a point of sheer completion.

He fell lazily by her side, being careful not to suffocate her body with the weight of his own.

The two kicked the blankets off each other, not caring where it fell. Heat overpowered them, and their bodies were too numb to lift a finger.

Sakura's head drooped lazily to the side, and a smile graced her features. "_Wow_..." she laughed through pants.

Sasuke smirked, cocking his head towards her, staring into her emerald-green orbs as he drank in her features. "Hn." he scoffed, smirk never leaving his face.

With another laugh, Sakura poked her forefinger into Sasuke's forearm, regaining his attention. "You..said I could be on top..." she stated pouting. Sasuke shut his eyes, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oops." he simply replied, swiftly gliding his tongue over his dry lips, an action which Sakura found mesmerising.

"So...up for round two?"

Sasuke smirked again.

* * *

**a/n: **good god. don't even ask. my friend was in a 'horny' mood, and i wanted to write this for her. ;) you know who you are. hehe.  
if there are any mistakes, deal with it, cuz i don't feel like editing it yet, but i will _soon_, my children.


End file.
